Pokemon Penny and Stephan
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Penny meets up with her camp crush soon after the Codota grand festival she travels with Stephan.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1.1

Today Ash and friends are on their way to Staltone town sight of Penny's next Pokemon contest. Right now they in Vinto town.

"Okay I'm going to use Sawk with Treecko, and Eevee with Munna." Penny said.

"Great," Ash said.

Then Penny saw something it was boy. He looked familiar he looked like a boy from Camp Poke-fun.

He turned around. "Hey Ash," he said.

"Stephan," Ash said.

"Hi Stephan it's been long time." Cilan said.

 _It is him!_ Penny thought.

"I Kim," Kim said.

"I'm Penny," Penny said. "Stephan have you heard of Camp Poke-fun?" she said.

"I went there when I was little." Stephan said.

"I went there too." Penny said. "So you remember me?" she asked.

"I can't say that I do but you look familiar." Stephan said.

"Oh," Penny said. Then remembered something. She pulled something out. "Here this is yours." she said. It was a red checkered handkerchief. "you let me borrow it and I decided when saw you again I would return it." she said.

Stephan had a flashback. He was wandering around and heard something and saw girl with braided pigtail with her ankle stuck in the rocks and on the ground. He freed her and wrapped his handkerchief around her ankle. They head back to camp together.

"I remember now, you were the girl with the braided pigtails." Stephan said.

"Yes and I am Pokemon coordinator now. I came here all the way from Triva. I was about to train for my next contest." she said.

Penny began to train with her Pokemon. "Wow you got a Sawk too?" Stephan said.

"I sure do." Penny said.

Stephan met Team rocket and they got sent blasting off.

* * *

chapter 1.2

Today while in Vinto Town Penny is training for her next contest. Treecko and Sawk's training was going well until the leaf storm hit. Stephan's train with Sawk and Zebstrika went okay until the crash into the thorn bush.

Both Sawk were unhurt but there belts were another story.

Both Sawk were crushed.

Treecko grabbed so black fabric and so did Zebstrika so it could be made into new belts for them.

But the two Sawk refuse.

They gave the belts to nurse Joy. "I know a seamstress who could fix it she once fixed a nearly impossible repair on Machoke's belt.

They head there. They had a battle a tag battle the two Sawk and the trainers and the seamstress and her intern.

Team Rocket attacked and both Sawk learned pay back and the belts ripped into tiny pieces.

"Those belts were beyond repair when you gave them to me. Sawk you both know why did this. It is good to hold on to precious treasures of the past but if you are too attached you will be stuck in the past." she said.

Both Sawk understood using the black fabric new belts were made and decals were put on the red stripes horizontal stripes with a blue lighting bolt between them for Stephan's Sawk and just blue lighting bolts for Penny's.

Now they have new vigor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.1

Today Ash and friends are head in a big forest while heading for Staltone town. Right now they were having a lunch break.

An unknown Pokemon was watching them.

"Hiiya," the Pokemon said.

Everyone was handling things. After lunch Stephan began to train with Sawk. "You are doing great Sawk." He said.

Penny was practicing with Treecko and her Sawk. "You both are doing great." Penny said.

The unknown Pokemon saw the two Sawk both looked interesting but the Sawk with red and blue decorations on his belt looked interesting.

"Hey Stephan would like to have double battle?" Penny asked. "I think it would help just in case there is double performance in one of my next contests." she said.

"Sure." Stephan said.

The battle was pretty interesting Stephan and his Sawk and Zebstrika came out on top.

Now the unknown Pokemon was crushing hard on Stephan's Sawk.

Then when Sawk went to get something officer Jenny came down the rode and the unknown Pokemon got him out of the way.

Sawk was surprised to see it was Hiiya.

They heard the others coming and Hiiya ran off.

Sawk was alright went to go find her.

Then Hiiya came out and the other saw her.

"Hiiya the Kung fu Pokemon. Hiiya train by punching and kicking rocks when threatened it can kick hard enough to send a truck flying." the Pokedex said.

"Wow and it's say's here it is an all female species." Penny said.

Hiiya blushed in front of Sawk.

"Hey look Hiiya is blushing." Stephan said.

"I think she must like Sawk." Penny said.

Team rocket came by and tried to take Hiiya. Sawk and Hiiya fought them off.

After that Sawk went to her he was crushing on her then two wild Sawk came over and pushed him out of the way. Sawk fought back and knocked them out with a powerful pay back attack.

"So Hiiya want to come along?" Stephan asked.

"Hiiya." it said nodding.

Stephan threw the Pokeball and Hiiya was caught.

* * *

Chapter 2.2

Stephan's Sawk and his new Hiiya were deeply in love. Penny's Sawk didn't care about Hiiya he could tell that she loved Stephan's Sawk and accepted it.

After Penny finally got her second ribbon Stephan left the group.

 _Sometime later._

Ash and Friend were now heading to Zavius city site of Ash's 7th gym battle.

"Hey guys." Stephan said.

"Hi Stephan," Ash said.

"I'm here is Natene town for the festival and then to Zavius city for the tag team competition." Stephan said.

"Cool I want to enter." Penny said.

"Me too." Cilan said.

"Same here." Kim said.

"I have to go to the Pokemon center Hiiya hasn't acting like herself lately." Stephan said.

"I see," Cilan said. "I hope it's okay." he said.

Once at the Pokemon Center nurse Joy took a look. "I have good news you Hiiya isn't sick, I do have question do have a Sawk or Throh?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I have Sawk, Hiiya is his girl friend." Stephan said.

"Well your Hiiya will so have an egg with it." Nurse Joy said.

"Wow Hiiya and Sawk are going to be parents." Penny said.

"Cool," Stephan said.

"That's wonderful." Cilan said.

"So how long until the egg gets here?" Stephan said.

"It looks like few days." Nurse Joy said.

"So Stephan what kind of Festival is it?" Ash asked.

"It's for the annual meteor shower this place is know for." Nurse joy said.

"Cool." Penny said.

"Sounds neat." Ash said.

Sure enough the festival was pretty exciting. The festival had a competition for fighting types and Brawly the Dewford gym leader was judging it.

Stephan's Sawk lost the battle but he did great.

Sure enough Penny's Meditite won and took a liking to fighting type competitions. "You know since you Meditite has such a talent for fighting why don't you let me train it." Brawly said.

"I let Meditite decided." Penny said.

Meditite decided on fighting competitions. "Take good care of her." Penny said handing Brawly Meditite's Pokeball.

"I will." Brawly said.

Now Ash and friends along with Stephan were heading to Zavius city for the tag competition and Ash's gym battle.

Today they were doing some training and something is not right with Hiiya. Stephan took Hiiya to nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy said that Hiiya was about the have the egg.

So everyone waited outside Stephan's Sawk was pacing nervously he was so worried.

Then nurse joy came out. "Great news Hiiya and the egg are both as healthy as can be." she said.

Once the tag competition was over Stephan was about to head out again. "See you soon Stephan." Penny said.

"See you later." Stephan said.

* * *

Chapter 2.3

Time had passed and now Penny was in the grand festival.

They met up with Stephan again and Stephan said who ever bonds with baby Pokemon gets it.

The egg hatching revealing Tykick.

"Tykick the trainee Pokemon Tykick depending on gender and training can evolve into Throh, Sawk, Hiiya, or Kwick." the Pokedex said.

Ash bonded with Tykick and it became his Pokemon.

She was battling in the final battle. Stephan was watching. There was smoke every where. The smoke cleared up and the winner was... Penny.

Penny had won the Codota Grand festival.

"Hi Mom I'm doing great, I'll send this to the house see you soon." Penny said.

After the Codota league.

Penny and Stephan agreed to travel Kalos together. Because Penny's mother suggested Pokemon showcases to Penny she did them when was in Kalos so she could sharpen her coordinator skills.

Penny, Sandile, and Stephan bid Ash farewell.

Once on the ship Stephan admitted his feelings for Penny and Penny admitted her feelings for Stephan and the started there relationship.

To be continued.


End file.
